ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:General Grham
Welcome * Hello, thanks for helping to get the word about the ncis wikia out there (noticed your sig on wookieepedia). While it's ok to replace the current articles with the wikipedia article at the moment, feel free to contribute to the page mentioned in the template so that the ncis wikia can create its own article. And I tried to create an ncis character infobox but was unsuccessful :( Thanks for your help on this wikia so far it's good to know there are other ncis wikians out there :) 08:08, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Re: * I know what you mean about NCIS being the only thing on of a Tuesday night- it's one of the few shows I look forward to in a week. I'll have another try at the infobox again, but I saw the link to the infobox and that's similar to what happened to me. Like your subject titles by the way :D 22:27, 25 May 2007 (UTC) ** According to the main page history, since September 25 last year. The only other active users I've seen are and . Working on the infobox now 23:37, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Character Infobox * would it be ok to move Template:NCIS Character to Template:Character Infobox ? It's just that any characters on the wikia have to be ncis characters and this is classified as an infobox on most wikias. 23:48, 25 May 2007 (UTC) ** Thanks. Just did it 23:53, 25 May 2007 (UTC) *** Thanks :) but it still didn't work. I can't get the border working and the alignment of it correct (see http://ncis.wikia.com/index.php?title=Leroy_Jethro_Gibbs/original&oldid=2628) 00:25, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Templates * Templates all look great. But I don't know whether there is an admin on the wiki or not. And would you mind changing the image of Gibbs to Gibbs instead of Yoda? The image would look good on Gibbs' page, but it would seem a bit weird if it was called Yoda :) If you're worried about your signature on this page and named it yoda because of that, you can change the code on your sig page on this wiki and it should be fine 05:13, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Re: wow thanks for the gibbs-cookie :D. Not sure how cookies really relate to ncis though. I was about to make an award myself when I saw yours. Uploaded mine anyway we can always have more than one award. 07:21, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Image Uploader Done. Hey *Are you a admin here?TroybTalk 19:26, 28 May 2007 (UTC) *Too bad.TroybTalk 19:29, 28 May 2007 (UTC) *Thanks.TroybTalk 19:37, 28 May 2007 (UTC) What exactly do you need help with?— Contact the GDE HSM Wiki 20:41, 28 May 2007 (UTC) I'm gonna quit the OCC for now, until the admins stop yelling at us.— Contact the GDE HSM Wiki 21:05, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Well I'm just gonna quit for now— Contact the GDE HSM Wiki 21:06, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Sorry dude cant fix it. Anything else? Templates, infoboxes? — Contact the GDE HSM Wiki 21:10, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Sure.— Contact the GDE HSM Wiki 21:12, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Welcome. I'm going to HSM. — Contact the GDE HSM Wiki 21:14, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks dude— Contact the GDE HSM Wiki 15:25, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Okay, well I'm pretty good at wiki formatting but I'm not the best. Do want an infobox or something?— Contact the GDE HSM Wiki 19:08, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Fixed.— Contact the GDE HSM Wiki 20:00, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Hey, I might start watching NCIS. What is it rated? I mean does it have bad stuff (not violence, I mean curse words and you know, bad stuff)— Contact the GDE HSM Wiki 00:10, 30 May 2007 (UTC) I have uploaded images too all of the major articles.Just letting you know I don't see a real prblem with it I'll test it Alright I tested it and it looks nice look at my talk page. Fixed it look at my talk page again (all you had to do was add the |} at the end of the Infobox code No one was contrib. to it so I got an admin to delete it— Contact the GDE HSM Wiki 16:22, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Yeah things are definately looking better on this Wikia than before :) sorry I took so long to reply- had big problems with the Internet. I could get onto most pages, but not yours until now. But evreything seems fixed now :D I've made some more pages and created categories, and started to make things such as article request pages and featured article nominations too. Just don't tell me what happens at the end of the season :D (delayed telecast) 02:03, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Nah...I just didn't feel like it.--'''''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY) 22:34, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Gibbs * Yeah its definately much better then the other articles so far, but it still needs a bit of work. Would it be ok to replace the WIkipedia article with it though? Or should this be voted on somewhere (although it seems it's only us who've been actively contributing to the articles) 06:28, 22 June 2007 (UTC) ** haha well that was a quick vote :) yay thanks for the Gibbs cookie :) I like your addition of the rules at the end of the page too. I might be inactive for some time so this will probably be my last edit for a couple of days. 10:34, 22 June 2007 (UTC) *** I made Gibbs the FA since he's the only one that's currently up to an acceptable standard (but you can change it if you want to). Sorry I can't contribute for a while, but I'll be back. Well, I've got to get off now. Good luck with the Tony article! 10:43, 22 June 2007 (UTC) me *Hey dude its troyb, sorry I havent talked to ya but Ive been blocked by vic for saying I hate a users because he hate me, so if you want to try and convince a admin to unblock me go ahead but it was not my idea (Wink Wink). Also if you need me I'll be over at other wikis.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 19:29, 29 June 2007 (UTC) *Make sure no one touches my articles, exept for tyler.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 12:15, 30 June 2007 (UTC) *Also get you and N@ml3$$ to vote for me and tyler for best authors or whatever, best..working together its at the very bottom of the second wiki awards.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 12:21, 30 June 2007 (UTC) *Nope....but hopefully tyler and me will win, we have created our own gov and created our own battles and an entire history of war! We will win make sure of it.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 12:57, 30 June 2007 (UTC) *Ask darth ultima, hes a friend of mine.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 13:00, 30 June 2007 (UTC) *Yesss soon the New CIS/GDE will win the awards!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 13:06, 30 June 2007 (UTC) *Its a tie..for now. Now to the matter at hand we most get support, even when blocked I have influence on the wiki (Sound evil or what!?!). But you must act quickly for the others will try and get the others to win.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 13:18, 30 June 2007 (UTC) *I may be blocked by editing on SW fanon but that doesnt mean I cant log in and see whats going on, I'm like a sucurity camera that no one knows off :). And yes hurry if me and tyler are going to win you must act quickly but dont spam!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 13:23, 30 June 2007 (UTC) *I will do all in my power to help us win. Also the new transformers movie is coming!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:34, 30 June 2007 (UTC) *Go to my transformer wiki page and look at my new vidoe....or face the power of ME!!!!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:37, 30 June 2007 (UTC) *It tells his story, hmm could you find me a pic of shockwave and tarantulas, place them on my SW fanon talk page.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:00, 30 June 2007 (UTC) *Ask pinky49 to vote for me and tyler.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:04, 30 June 2007 (UTC) *One down but ask pinky to vote for us.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:08, 30 June 2007 (UTC) *Well we fellow admins (Me at HSM) and you here we should decuss how to inprove our wiki. Also now that your in power and all that means...Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:56, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Articles * Hey well done on the creation and major improvements of the aricles. You've done heaps since ive been away- I'd vote for you for NCISOTM, but we dont have that created yet :). I'll start doing some work tomorrow. 04:33, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for all the good work you've done here, General -- I've made you an admin and a bureaucrat. It looks like you're already familiar with Wikia, but it wouldn't hurt to review and other pages in Category:Help. Best of luck to you! — Catherine (talk) 18:57, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Re: * Wow thanks yeah I'd love to be an admin/bureaucrat :) well done on your promotion to bureaucrat :) Like the IDrive and Aotm templates on the main page too they look great. Also was wondering, how long should an article stay as FA? Since there aren't as many pages as other Wikia who have their FA's as weekly or even daily, would it be ok to change them fortnightly or monthly (or is that too long)? 23:55, 30 June 2007 (UTC) * Thank you :) yay new buttons up the top to explore as well :) thanks, 23:13, 1 July 2007 (UTC) ** haha yeah good idea. I also made this template for Agent of the Month: Feel free to edit it if you want to. 01:29, 3 July 2007 (UTC) FA * Hi, I made DiNozzo the FA for the month because it was the next article finished and slightly longer than McGee. Hope you don't mind- you can change it to McGee if you want, but I thought that since the new month is up it should be changed quickly 09:58, 2 August 2007 (UTC) PS: I guess we're agents of the month again this month :) Re: * Hello and welcome back! Haven't done much since you've been away- made a couple of articles and may have expanded on a a couple. I also made a "quote of the week" section for the main page. yay only a couple of weeks until season 5! :) 23:16, 10 September 2007 (UTC) B-Day *Well I wanted to have it on a forum, like everyone can talk and stuff but sure IRC, time well set it atlantic time, around 3:00 PM. Also I hope you make it. Oh almost forgot...I found the best video eva! its the last few on my user page at transfanon, last two.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:27, 11 September 2007 (UTC) *Well I'm also going to be very busy, school, tests, planning real life birthday, but I'll try. Also I think I'll only have you, tyler, N@m3le$$ and and atomic spaceman, gotta go, bye.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:41, 11 September 2007 (UTC) *Dont forget to see my two last videos, uh oh, gotta go (Power rangers blast me). Ahhhh!!!!!!!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:47, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Transfanon *Dude I heard you agree with no more then five videos, is that true? Also I'm not contributing much to transfanon, maybe I should just leave the wikis, what do you think?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 11:10, 15 September 2007 (UTC)